


[Podfic of] jewels in joy designed by sabrina_il

by were_duck



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: #wagfape2015, F/F, F/M, Multi, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, competitive threesomes, happy non-monogamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:</p><p>Post S2 finale: Clarke eventually returns to Camp Jaha while also helping Lexa keep her people together.</p><p>Alternatively: porn. Porn porn porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] jewels in joy designed by sabrina_il

**Author's Note:**

  * For [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [jewels in joy designed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812596) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



> This podfic was created for growlery for the 2015 Women And Genderqueers First Annual Podfic Exchange! I hope you enjoy <3

**Title:** jewels in joy designed  
**Fandom:** The 100  
**Author:** sabrina_il  
**Reader:** were_duck  
**Pairing:** Clarke/Bellamy, Clarke/Lexa, Bellamy/Clarke/Lexa  
**Rating:** Enthusiastic fucking  
**Content Notes:** None in particular.  
**Size/Length:** 16.4 MB | 0:17:07 

[Click to download from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/g3vp5f6vz5cjff7/jewelsinjoydesigned-for-growlery.mp3)


End file.
